


Destiny

by ericaj318



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaj318/pseuds/ericaj318
Summary: A story about Allanon and his journey through s1&2.  Allanon/OC Please R&R This story follows closely to the series until the end. It's also posted on Fanfiction.net.





	1. Chapter 1

Ryllae Elessedil looked to her sister, Amberle, as they were preparing to run the Gauntlet, “Do you think both of us can land in the first seven spots?”

Amberle shook her head, “Don’t think that way.  Run your hardest and see what happens.”

Ryllae laughed, “You are quite right.  Shall we tie each other up or ask Catania to do it?”

“Catania has agreed to get us both ready.  Go and see if she’s ready,” Amberle began, “I have to let Lorin know that I am competing.  I don’t want him to be blindsided at the start of the race.”

Ryllae nodded as she stood and made her way through the palace to find Catania so that they could head to the start of the course together.  She walked through the halls until she reached Amberle’s bedroom, she peeked her head in the door and saw Catania with both of their blindfolds, preparing.

“Catania, are you ready?” Ryllae asked as she entered the room the rest of the way to announce her presence.  

Catania looked up, a bright smile crossing her lips, “I am, Princess.  Is Amberle with you?”

“She went to see Lorin,” Ryllae replied but she told us she would be at the front gates awaiting us.”

Catania nodded as she moved to follow Ryllae down through the palace halls outside where Amberle was waiting.

“Are you ready?” Amberlee asked as the three made their way to the beginning of the race.

Ryllae nodded, “Uncle Ander has gotten us a ready as we’ll ever be.”

Catania moved quietly between the sisters as she tied them each up, Amberle in royal purple and Ryllae in emerald green.  The sisters moved to the front of the race to stand with the other competitors to await the signal to go.

“Go!” a voice yelled.  Ryllae took off quickly but someone had tripped Amberle and she was still on the ground.  Ryllae didn’t know the course backwards and forwards like Amberle so she was forced to keep racing forth dodging and weaving as the others tried to knock her off of her feet.  Ryllae raced through the woods using only her other senses to guide her. She made the large jump in the middle and bounded up the hill to the finish. As she neared she could hear the people yelling numbers and she knew that others had already finished the race.  She focused in on running instead of the numbers as she barrelled forward toward the end of the race. She crashed into another body as she heard the voice yell, “Six!” 

Ryllae exhaled, beginning to catch her breath as she waited for the number seven to be called.  She could hear a tussle going on and she hoped whoever came out of it would be Amberlee. Moments later she heard the same voice yell, “Seven!”  The bodies the now Chosen had crashed into guided them into the Temple of the Ellcrys where their blindfolds were removed and they were able to look on the majestic tree and the King who was awaiting them.

Amberle and Ryllae both glanced at eachother briefly once their Grandfather, the King, realized that were now members of the Chosen.

King Eventine began his speech, “You seven have been chosen because of your bravery and loyalty to the Kingdom to protect the Ellcrys and care for it.  Your only duty for the next year is to it and to the continued protection of our world from the demons. You, now all, must walk up and lay a hand on the tree as an oath to protect her.”

Ryllae watched as the five men before her walked up to touch the Ellcrys before she took her turn.  She walked up slowly and gently placed a hand on the tree, closing her eyes briefly, before letting it go and walking away so that Amberle could take her turn.  Ryllae and the others watched as Amberle touched the tree. Her body jerked as she let out a scream before dropping to the ground, passed out. 

“Amberle!” Ryllae yelled as she began racing to her sister only to be stopped by Lorin.

“I’ll get your sister to her room,” he said, “It’s been a big day but she will be ok.  Go celebrate.”

Ryllae hesitated but allowed Lorin to tend to her sister while she walked out of the Temple and back to her room to change into clean clothing.

Once Ryllae was fresh, she left her room and walked down to Amberle’s to see how she was doing.  As she walked in, Lorin was leaving.

“How is she?” Ryllae asked.

Lorin shook his head, “She’s struggling.  A visit from you should do her some good.”

Ryllae smiled as she walked in to see her sister sitting on her bed looking at a drawing.  “What’s that?”

Amberle seemed spooked until she saw it was her sister, “I saw this today.”

“We’ve been together for almost this whole day,” Ryllae replied, “I think I would remember seeing something like that.”

Amberle shook her head, “No, sister.  I saw this when I touched the tree. The Ellcrys speaks to me.  It hasn’t since we were young girls but it did today. I saw the end of our world and demons ruling the land, feasting on the bodies of the dead,” she shuddered as she finished retelling her vision.

“Have you told this to anyone?” Ryllae asked, looking deep into her sister’s eyes.  

Amberle shook her head, “No, not a soul except for you.  They will all think I am crazy,” she admitted, “Tonight, though, after I make my appearance at the party, I will go back to the tree and see if she has another message for me.”

Ryllae was about to protest when they were interrupted by Ander, “Congratulations girls!  Are you two ready to celebrate becoming Chosen?”

Amberle took that opportunity to smile broadly as she stood and accepted one of Uncle Ander’s offered arms.  Ryllae glanced at her sister briefly before putting on a smile of her own and accepting his other arm so that he could escort them into the celebration.  

Ryllae lost track of Amberle quickly in the crowd at the celebration and she had no one to confide in as Ander preferred Amberle, Arion loved nothing except the crown and her grandfather was always consumed with his dog.  The night dragged on as Ryllae made pleasantries with all of the guests who were so proud of the two girls for not only running the Gauntlet but winning. 

As the middle of the night loomed, Lorin came into the party looking for Ryllae.  “What is it?” she asked, as she took in his panicked expression.

“Amberle is gone,” he replied, “She said something about the Ellcrys and then she disappeared.  We need to gather a search party.”

Ryllae nodded, “Go and tell the King.  I’ll meet him in the throne room after I check her room to ensure she has left.”

Lorin nodded as Ryllae walked out of the party to her sister’s room.  She looked through what things of hers she had left behind and found that she had indeed taken everything of value to her.  Ryllae sighed deeply as she gathered herself, knowing she could not afford to allow emotion, and began her journey to the throne room.

When she entered, she saw many familiar faces but the back of one’s heads, she did not recognize.  She saw a tall, strong man with scars or carvings along the back of his neck. He was talking to the King and she heard the phrase ‘Druid’ and the name ‘Allanon’ as she listened.  Ryllae was very unsure about what it could mean if a Druid, who they thought were gone, would appear just after Amberle had a vision of the end of the Elves. 

Allanon explained what he knew to the King and that he had someone else to find in order to ensure the Elve’s safety.  “I must see the Ellcrys,” he finished causing Arion to scoff.

“You  can not just come into this kingdom and expect us to let you do whatever you want to do,” Arion protested, “You say you can do magic.  Show us.”

“Arion, leave him be,” Ryllae snapped as Allanon turned to see who belonged to that voice.  

As he turned to face her, Ryllae felt their eyes meet and as she was about to smile as a normal sign of pleasantries, she felt a pain in the pit of her stomach and her temperature rise at a rapid rate.  

Ryllae screamed out in pain before she doubled over onto the icy floor of the throne room.  “How dare you use your magic on her!?” Arion yelled as he made his way to her.

“Do not touch her,” Allanon warned as he walked over, himself, and knelt down at the girl’s side.  Ryllae wanted to look up to defend him but her body was screaming for her to do something, however she had no idea what.  

Allanon laid a hand gently on her back as he said, “Sh, it will pass in a moment.”

Through gritted teeth, Ryllae spoke, “I need to find my sister.  I can not afford to be sick.”

“You are far from sick, Lady Ryllae,” Allanon replied as the rest of the court looked on, “I can tell you exactly what has happened once it passes and we don’t have an audience watching our every move.”  He stood and looked to King Elessedil and said, “I will take her with me to examine the Ellcrys. We must be uninterrupted while we are in there. Do you understand?”

The King nodded as he gestured for Allanon to do whatever was necessary. 


	2. Chapter 2

Allanon guided Ryllae to the Temple before he helped her to the stairs, “Sit there and calmly take deep breaths while I examine the tree,” he said, his voice soft.

“What is happening to me?” she asked, her heart rate racing.

“Sh,” he soothed, “I will be able to tell you in time.  Just calm yourself first.”

Ryllae did as he asked and quietly sat, breathing deeply, glancing his way every so often as he looked over the tree.  She watched as he crouched down and placed his finger on a spot that was clearly not well. He groaned as he reviewed it and shook his head before walking back to her and sitting beside her on the stairs, “Are you better?” he asked, gently placing one hand on her leg.

Ryllae took another deep breath before she nodded, avoiding contact with his eyes, “Yes, please tell me what’s happened.”

Allanon took a deep breath of his own as he looked at her, taking in the presence of this young woman who had just defied the odds, “Look at me,” he said, his tone soft and coaxing.

Ryllae shook her head, “When our eyes met this happened, I can not endure that again so quickly.”

“It won’t happen this time,” he replied, “Look at me.”

Ryllae felt her body tense as she looked up from the beautiful stone floor and into his dark eyes awaiting the pain but it didn’t come, “Why isn’t it happening?”

Allanon nodded as he began, “Your body reacted to me because of your destiny.  There are no more Druids other then myself. Even if there was one who was younger, our line wouldn’t be insured.  I have walked this world and protected it for over three hundred years which means my time will come, sooner rather than later.  I need to continue my bloodline before I go.”

“So, where do I come in?” she asked, already very aware of the answer.

“You have been Chosen twice today,” he answered, moving his hand to rest softly on her cheek, “You are the one who shall carry on my bloodline and ensure the Druids.  I understand how this will make you feel and I will await you to be ready for this undertaking. But, know this, you don’t have forever.”

Ryllae removed his hand from her face as she shakily got up from the ground, “I need to go.  Today has been too much. Amberle and I should never have run the Gauntlet. She is getting visions from this tree and now I’m destined to be knocked up.  And by the way, this is a very dangerous time. I can’t go around fighting and protecting my people while carrying your unborn child and you don’t love me.  I have heard your name mentioned before. You are the reason my aunt doesn’t live here. She is your chosen one,” she finished as she began to walk out of the Temple.

“Did you say Amberle received a vision from the tree?” Allanon asked, not surprised by her reaction to his news regarding her life.

“That’s what you got from all of that?” Ryllae replied, her tone annoyed, “Yes, she did.  She said it showed all the elves dead and demons feasting on their corpses. Please excuse me.  And the answer is no. I will not be raising a child by myself that came out of an arrangement and not a relationship based in love.”

Ryllae stormed out of the Temple to be quickly met by the King and her Uncles.  “You shouldn’t be up, Dear,” the King said, “What has happened to you?”

“Ask your wizard friend,” she replied as she continued to storm through the grounds back into the palace and straight to her room.  Ryllae sat down on her bed and tried to push the thoughts of what Allanon had said out of her mind. As she fought it, she could feel the ache in her gut once more as her temperature rose.  ‘Of course,’ she said outloud to herself, wishing she had a cold cloth, ‘I bet I keep feeling this way until I give in.’ She flopped back onto her bed as Catania entered the room, “Princess, are you feeling alright?” she asked as she made her way forward with the very cold cloth Ryllae desire.

“I will be when the Druid leaves,” Ryllae replied, feeling badly for snapping but also very over the day she was having, “Has anyone had any luck figuring out where Amberle has gone?”

Catania shook her head, “The Druid brought up her aunt to the King but no one knows where she lives so we can’t track her there, if that’s where she went.  The Druid is outside your door, waiting to come in.”

Ryllae shot up in her bed, “What?  I told him that I want nothing to do with anything he was offering.  Please just place the cloth on my head and leave me in peace,” she finished as she laid back down, attempting to gather her breathing.

“He told me he has something that will ease your symptoms but he has to do it himself,” Catania replied as she laid the cool cloth on Ryllae’s forehead, shocked by the heat radiating from her skin.  

“I bet he did,” Ryllae scoffed.  “Let him in,” she replied, hoping she could clear things up for him.

Catania smiled warmly as she stood from her Princess’ bed and left the room only for Allanon to enter moments later.  He walked to her bedside and sat down. Ryllae noticed instantly that the closer he was to her, the less she felt the burning.  

“You didn’t come in here to take advantage of me, did you?” she said, her question rhetorical.

“No, Princess,” he replied, “I didn’t.  Your condition will only completely go away once you do what is necessary but until then as long as we remain close to each other, the pain will subside.”  Allanon gently laid his hand on her forehead alarmed by the heat but relieved as it slowly disappeared at his touch. 

“So, you’re saying once you leave this room it will start again?” Ryllae asked, her voice showing her fear.

Allanon nodded, “I am sorry for that.  I support your right to refuse but I will still do everything in my power to lessen your suffering.”

Ryllae swallowed as she looked up at him, into the dark eyes that had started this chain of events, “Can you stay in here with me?” as she asked, she could hear the unusually pitiful sound of her words.  

“Yes, I will sleep on the chair near the bed.  You should feel at least some relief tonight,” he answered, “I am going on a journey to find someone who is integral to the success of your people.  You do not have to join me but you will have a very rough time while I am away.”

Ryllae nodded as she sat up, looking into his deep dark eyes once more.  She raised her hand, feeling as if she didn’t have control of her own body, and laid it on his neck against the marking dug deeply into his skin.  “I will go with you but please lay with me tonight,” she requested, “I can’t handle anymore of that pain.”

Allanon nodded as he laid her back before standing and moving the other side of the bed.  He placed the blankets over her before laying on top of them, himself. “Sleep well,” he whispered as he looked to the ceiling, his thoughts consumed with the many tasks in his future.  


	3. Chapter 3

Ryllae woke the next morning feeling a peace and calm she had never known as she looked over and saw Allanon asleep next to her.  She looked at him fully analyzing the situation they had been placed in. She wondered how he could so calmly and rationally expect to father her child, a child to continue his bloodline.  Perhaps he wasn’t as calm inside as he appeared on the surface. 

Ryllae noticed that he had slept fully clothed but she could tell that he was strong.  His face was worn from many years of service to the Four Lands but he was still very handsome.  

As she looked him over, she noticed his eyes open to meet hers.  “How did you sleep?” he asked, his tone serious.

Ryllae smiled in return as she reached over and grazed her hand along his cheek, “Very well, thanks to you.  How long do I have to prepare for our mission?” she asked, looking away from his eyes.

Allanon smiled briefly as he reached forward and gently grasped her chin to bring her eyes back up, “It overwhelms me to try and understand how I can have feelings for you though I barely know you,” he confessed causing Ryllae to feel some relief that her feelings weren’t her own.

“I admit that after getting over my initial reaction yesterday,” she explained, “I also feel feelings for you that I do not understand at all and should have no base.”

Allanon leaned up on his elbow as he pulled her face to his, placing his lips to hers in a soft, chaste kiss.  Ryllae’s body radiated heat once more at his intimate touch causing her to pull back, catching her breath.

“Are you alright?” he asked, his face looking concerned as he sat up fully in her bed.  

Ryllae nodded, “Yeah, I think I was just surprised and some of that heat from yesterday began again.  I should probably get ready now. When shall I meet you at the gates? I will have Catania ready my horse,” she said, quickly changing the subject.  

Allanon was concerned deeply by her reaction to his touch as he wasn’t sure how much time they had for him to complete this part of his mission but he imagined that if she still had reservations, she would resist.  He nodded as he stood from her bed, placing his hands together behind his back, “I shall await you. We ride in thirty minutes.”

Ryllae nodded as she walked into her closet to quickly change into appropriate traveling gear and pulling her hair up into a bun on the top of her head so that her long curls would not stray into her eyes.  She put on a riding corset with tight pants and a cape to protect her shoulders. Lastly, she packed small knives in any area her outfit would hold. 

Once she was ready, she marched down to the city border where Allanon and her Grandfather waited.

“My dear Ryllae,” the King began, “Please be safe on this journey.  The other Chosen will protect the Ellcrys while you are away and hopefully we can locate your sister before something terrible happens,” he said as he hugged her and kissed her forehead.

“I will be completely safe as long as Allanon is with me,” she replied as she mounted her horse and waved goodbye.  

Allanon and Ryllae began riding into the woods out of Arborlon.  As they rode through the beautiful lands, Ryllae began to worry, “Will we encounter demons on this journey?”

Allanon looked over to her from his horse and shook his head, “We should not however, I would not completely rule it out as a possibility.  Are you afraid?”

Ryllae shook her head, lying, “No, I imagine your magic can protect us and if not then I am very handy with a sword.  Do you know who we’re looking for and where to find that person?” she asked, changing the subject.

Allanon nodded, “The last heir of the Shannara family is out there and he goes by the name of Will Ohmsford.  I do not know his exact location but I am able to channel his powers, though he does not know of their existence, and that will lead us to him.”

Ryllae took a deep breath, processing what he said.  She’d been raised to believe magic was gone but here Allanon was and he was taking her to another person who also possessed magic.  It made no sense but she couldn’t really pinpoint anything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours that did. 

“Is there some kind of time limit on what we need to accomplish?” she asked after another large gap of silence.  

Allanon was surprised by her suddenly bringing up the subject of bringing him an heir, “Why, Princess?”

Ryllae shook her head, “I just don’t feel like a hundred percent into it yet and I didn’t know if there was a clock ticking that meant I needed to decide sooner rather than later,” she replied as they neared the town of Shady Vale where Will was last tracked.  

“The only time limit that exists is the one that belongs because of our existence,” he replied as they road onto a dirt road that led into the city, “If either of us pass before we are able to complete the necessary act then all hope is lost.”

“That’s true for you but there must be someone who could take my place if I was to get killed in this coming war,” she replied, unsure of her real importance to him.

Allanon stopped his horse and looked at her, his eyes intently staring into hers, “There is no other.  Even the woman I loved many, many years ago was not chosen to bear me a child. You are my soul mate and I will give you the time you need to see that,” he stated, “Now, wait here while I go find out where Will Ohmsford has gone.”

Ryllae processed his words as he rode off into the town, feeling even more unsure of her place in this world.  Why her? She took a deep breath and began making a list of pros and cons in her mind while she waited on Allanon to return.

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Did you get any leads?” Ryllae asked as Allanon rhode back toward her, “You weren’t gone for very long.”

Allanon nodded, “I don’t have an exact location but I know the direction he went so we shall follow the trail.  We are running out of time,” he added at the end as the burden he bore was clear across his face.

Ryllae didn’t say anything else as the rhode back into the woods in the direction Wil Ohmsford had gone.  As they found themselves deeper in the woods, they stumbled upon a rover hut. 

Allanon slowed his horse to a halt and looked back at Ryllae, “Stay here.”

“That’s all I’ve been doing so far,” she said, her tone a little short as she finished with a nod.  “Be careful,” she added as she watched him dismount and walk toward the hut. 

Ryllae found her gut turning in knots as she watched him walk into the unknown.  She didn’t know if the feelings she was having were from the knowledge that he was her destiny or legitimate feelings she’d begun to have from being around him.  She shook off her thoughts as she waited for him to come out, safe.

After a while, Allanon reemerged with a young man, well a little younger then Ryllae.  “Is that the Shannara?” she yelled.

Allanon nodded as he walked the boy forward and helped him onto his horse before he too mounted before looking at Ryllae, “Where did your aunt go after she left Arborlon?  I believe that is where Amberlee would go.”

“I can lead you there,” Ryllae replied, “Hi Will,” she said looking at the new face, “I’m Ryllae, Princess of Arbolon and chosen to be knocked up by this Druid.”

Will’s face brightened a little at her introduction and he smiled as he replied, “It’s nice to meet you.  I’ll join for now but then I’m going back to my home.”

“I understand,” she replied, “Ok, follow me,” she said as she nudged her horse to head off toward the ocean where her aunt and hopefully her sister would be.  

“So, how do you get chosen to bear the kid of a Druid?” Will asked as they rode.

Ryllae shrugged her shoulders, “I have no idea.  You’d have to ask him but based on what I’ve felt since he entered my life, I know it’s true.  You have quite a destiny too, I hear.”

Will shook his head, “That isn’t my destiny.  Allanon says he needs me to find something and then I will go back to my life.  This world isn’t for me. All I’ve ever wanted to be is a healer.”

“Will you two stop speaking of me as if I’m not right here?” Allanon interjected, “I can hear everything you’re saying and both of your destinies are far more complicated then you are making them out to be.  But, you will see.”

“You’re kinda being a buzz kill,” Ryllae said as she went silent for the rest of the journey.  

  
  


They reached the beachside and they found Pyria easily.  “Aunt, is my sister here?” Ryllae asked as she walked forward and embraced her aunt.

“I never thought I’d see you again,” Pyria revealed as she released her, “She went to the waterfall.  You can go there and talk to her.”

“Keep my companions company while I go,” Ryllae replied as she looked to see Will and Allanon walk up.  Allanon’s presence caused her Aunt’s breath to catch as if she was seeing a ghost. Ryllae didn’t like it so she quickly made her way to Amberlee.

She walked to the waterfall and found her sister swimming, “A lot of people are looking for you, sister,” she shouted.

Amberle stopped in her path across the water and looked up, “Ryllae, how did you find me?”

“I searched your room for you secret letters with our Aunt,” she answered, “You have to come back.  I know you think the Ellcrys is dying because of you but that’s not the case but you are the only one who can save it.  I have a cool new destiny too,” she added the last part with a switch in her voice to a sarcastic tone.

Amberle swam to the shore and got out of the water to join her sister, “Before we discuss whether or not I go back, what is your new destiny?”

“It turns out, I am destined to bear the child of the Druid our Aunt was once in love with to insure their line goes on,” she replied, “So, I think I may have the worse fate.  I’m going to have to become a mother long before I’m ready to.”

Amberle laughed, “You teach the children combat skills in Arborlon.  You have always been destined to become a mother. I can’t go back though, especially now when I fled from my sacred duty.”

“Our Uncle does not blame you but we have to go back now before we lose any more time.  Every leaf that falls is another demon coming back on this Earth to kills us all. Please, Sister, I’ll be there with you on this journey all the way,” Ryllae pleaded, “Plus, I can’t go on my journey without you.”

Amberle sighed, “I will go back but I am not promising to be the savior the Druid is looking for.”

“You’re not the only one,” Ryllae replied as the girls stood and walked back to camp to reunite with the group.


	5. Chapter 5

Ryllae and Amberle entered their Aunt’s camp to see WIll sitting on a rock and Allanon and Pyria off on their own, talking.  

“Amberle, this is Will,” Ryllae introduced them, “He is the last Shannara so we need him to,” she turned to Will, “Will, Amberle, my sister and a Princess.”

Ryllae looked back toward the ocean at Allanon and her Aunt.  She could see all of the emotion from where she stood and she knew that so much had happened between the two of them.  She could never tell Pyria her destiny because it might break her after being abandoned by Allanon so many years ago. 

As she stared, lost in thought, she was snapped back in the moment by yells from Amberle and Will.  She turned to them and saw a monster flying toward them. She ripped her knives out of her pant leg and readied for battle but the creature went for Allanon and Pyria first.  

The three looked on as Allanon was thrown by it before he could prepare for battle and it struck Pyria, killing her instantly.

“We need to run,” Ryllae yelled at Amberle and Will as the three ran down toward the coast where their horses were.  Before they could reach the shoreline, the creature was upon them.

“Will, keep my sister safe!” Ryllae yelled to them as she stopped running and stood her ground to face the creature.  It flew down toward her, baring it’s teeth as it’s wings caused sand to come up from the ground, shaking her balance.

Just as Ryllae was readying her strike, Allanon appeared from behind and sliced the monster’s arm off before spinning around and making a second strike which took it’s head.  The head rolled toward Will and Amberle, the creature’s wing striking Allanon as it fell, throwing him onto the sandy beach.

Ryllae raced to his side, dropping to her knees, “Are you alright?  You saved my life,” she said, her voice filled a new concern, she’d never felt before.

“Of course,” he replied as he grabbed onto her hand and stood, “We need to move.  Ryllae, you get on my horse and give them yours.”

Ryllae nodded as the four mounted their steeds and raced down the beach until Amberle stopped Ryllae’s horse, suddenly.

“Sister, you told me what was going on but it seems to be much more then you let on.  You three need to explain this to me,” she vented, her grief taking her over, “My Aunt died for nothing.”

“We can’t explain here,” Allanon replied, “We need to get to Arbolon first and then I can tell you everything but the demons already know where we are.”

“That was a demon?” Will exclaimed, “How could it find us where we are?  Not a soul knew where we were headed.”

“The Dagda Mor has an agent within the palace,” Allanon replied, “The more time we waste the harder it will be to discover them and eradicate them.”

“Guys, let’s just keep moving,” Ryllae added but her words were lost on Amberle as she dismounted and ran to the beach.

Will shook his head as he got off the horse as well, racing to Amberle’s side.

“We do not have time for this,” Allanon sighed as he dismounted and looked to be liming toward them.  

Ryllae got off and followed him, worried.  Her worries were justified as he crashed to the ground grabbing the other’s attention too.

“Allanon!” Ryllae yelled as she raced forward to his side where she raised his hand to see the wound, “The demon got you.  What can we do?”

Allanon pulled out a map, “There is a Druid Cave nearby, you must get me there.”

“If I had my elf stones, I could heal you right here,” Will stated as he looked at his new mentor, his face nearly as concerned as Ryllae’s.  

“What happened to them?” Allanon groaned.

“A rover stole them,” he replied, “Eretria stole them from me.”

“I met her too,” Amberle said as she joined them on the sand.

“We need to get him to the cave and discuss this girl later,” Ryllae said, her tone rushed and urgent, “Help me get him on the horse,” she ordered as the three gathered their strength and hoisted Allanon over the back of his horse.  Ryllae mounted in front of him while Will and Amberle got on theirs and they raced toward the cave.

“Allanon, stay with me,” Ryllae continued to repeat as they rode across the lands as fast as their horses would carry them.

  
  


They reached the cave as quickly as they could and got Allanon inside on the table within the cavern.  

Will began to look at the injury after ripping off the top layers of his clothes, “I can’t stop the bleeding.  I need something to suture it with,” he stated, his voice panicked and calm at the same time.

“You two need to leave me here and get to Arborlon and the Ellcrys,” Allanon grunted as he rolled onto his side, his body beginning to shake from the injury.  

Ryllae moved forward as she placed her hand on the woud, holding her scarf to it, “You two go.  I’ll stay with him.”

“Are you sure?” Amberle urged, “If another demon comes and he’s, like this, you won’t be safe.”

“Sister, I can handle them if they come,” she replied as she smiled softly, “It’s my destiny to be near him and if I leave his side, the pain is unbearable.  Go and we will meet you there.”

Will grabbed Amberle’s hand, “Come on, I have an idea.”

Amberle left with Will but looked back once more, her face showing her concern, doubt, hesitation and fear.  Ryllae nodded and yelled to her, “You are stronger then you know, my Sister. I will see you soon.”

When Will and Amberle were gone, Ryllae looked down at Allanon, one hand holding her scarf to the wound while her other continuously ran through his hair, “You can’t die like this.  We haven’t completed your mission and if you die now, it’ll be all my fault for not accepting my role immediately. I can’t live with the weight of destroying your race and if I’m being honest, I’m not sure I can live without you anymore,” she revealed as she sat by his side, continuing the same actions.

After awhile, Ryllae fell asleep standing next over him.  She was draped over his upper body lost in sleep. Her dreams were horrifying but she couldn’t wake to escape them.

Suddenly, she was pulled from her slumber by a sudden movement.  Her eyes flew open as she stood straight up and saw Allanon sitting on the rock slab, staring straight ahead.

“Allanon?” she asked, her voice soft but concerned.

He didn’t react to her voice as he continued staring forward until finally he looked at her, “You stayed?”

“Of course I stayed,” she answered, reaching her hand up and placing it on his cheek, “You are my destiny and I think I finally understand my role.”

“Your role as the bearer of my child?” he asked.  As he spoke, she looked at his wound and it was gone, “I thought you said you could not be with someone without love?” he added, his face showing his confusion at her change of heart.

“I’m not 100% there yet but I do feel love as well,” she replied, “However, we need to get back out there because I am 100% sure that Will and Amberle didn’t go to Arborlon.  Are you ok to travel now?”

Allanon nodded, “I fell back into a brief Druid sleep and it allowed my body to heal.  Did you rest at all?” he asked, worried as he hesitantly reached up and placed his hand on her cheek.

She nodded, “I got enough.  Let’s go. I have a terrible feeling in my gut that they are in trouble,” she revealed.

“That makes sense because you are one of the chosen and your sister is tied to the Ellcrys and your blood so you will always have an idea of what is going on,” he replied as he stood and began to put on his clothing.

Ryllae suddenly felt her cheeks flush as he stood and his upper body was revealed to her.  She quickly looked away to wait on him.


	6. Chapter 6

“How will you know how to find them?” Ryllae asked as she held on tightly to Allanon from behind on his horse as he rode forward, confident with the direction.

“The Druid and the Shannara share a bond and I can sense him,” he replied, looking back her way, “As long as we are not too many miles apart, I can get a read on him.  Hold on tight,” he ordered as Ryllae tightened her grip around his waist. 

They arrived at a Rover camp where the entire place was in chaos.  Allanon marched straight to the tent in the center of it all and used his staff to throw a man across the room.  That man was strangling Amberle. 

“Are you alright?” Ryllae asked as she raced in to see her sister’s surprised face at Allanon’s presence.

“Yes but Will isn’t,” she showed them the boy, laying on the floor, “He used the stones.”

Allanon moved forward to scoop him up and looked at another face in the room, “You must be the famous Eretria who keeps intervening in their destinies.  Perhaps you are apart of it too,” he didn’t add another word as he disappeared out of the tent.

Amberle and Ryllae looked at each other before they followed after him.  Eretria did not follow them but she knew their futures would tie together again because her owner wanted the elf stones.

Allanon rode through the rest of the night until he laid Will down and used his Druid powers to rejuvenate him.

“Will the stones always do this to him?” Amberle asked as she looked down at Will, still unconscious.

Allanon shook his head, “He is still figuring out who he is and where he fits in this world.  Once he accepts his role and allows me to show him how to use the stones, he will control them instead of them controlling him.”

Before anyone else could speak, Will woke, coughing, “What the heck happened?”

“The stones caused you to pass out and you were supposed to get the Princess back to Arborlon, those were your orders,” Allanon replied, bluntly, “Come, we’ve already lost too much time.”

Ryllae was waiting on his horse for him when she heard Will, “Thanks, I’m feeling much better.”

“You need to work on your people skills,” Ryllae whispered to Allanon once he was in front of her, the smile evident in her words.

“After we take care of the Dagda Mor, I will worry about formalities.  Until then, we must be brief,” he replied as the team moved forward back on their journey.

  
  


As they rode, they came to a town filled with bodies and fire, “Did the demons do this?” Ryllae asked as she buried her face in Allanon’s back, not wanting to look.

Allanon nodded, “Yes, they are looking for us and they will not let anything stand in their way.”

“Should we check for survivors?” Amberle asked as her and Will’s horse came next to Allanon’s.

“How could anyone make it through this alive?” Ryllae asked, still trying to look away.  She could fight in a war with skill beyond most but she did not want to be around the the after parts.

Will nodded, “You’d be surprised.  I can heal on a certain level. We should take a quick look.”

Allanon sighed as he moved his horse forward into the town where they dismounted and looked for survivors and any supplies for their own journey that may have been left unharmed.

“Allanon, when we return to Arborlon, I am ready for you to do what needs to be done,” Ryllae said once they were alone.  They’d broken up into teams of two for speed.

Allanon stopped searching in the cabinets and looked at her, “Are you sure?  It has only been a few days since I revealed your purpose to you. I was not lying when I said you could have the time you needed to decide.”

Ryllae moved toward him and placed her hand over his heart, “I thought I needed more time when you told me.  If I’m being honest, I didn’t want anything to do with this when you told me but after I almost lost you, it changed everything.  I want this,” she confessed, “I’m just as surprised by you as to how quickly I changed but I guess destiny can have that effect.”

Before Allanon could reply, Amberle yelled to them.  They raced to the barn where Amberle and Will were and stopped in shock to see a boy their age, tied up and muzzled.  

“What is this?” Ryllae asked.

“We don’t know,” Will replied, “We found him like this.  Amberle wants to let him out of his chains but I feel like if he’s chained up, it must be for a reason.”

“We need to keep moving,” Allanon interjected, “The more time we waste, the less chance we have of saving the Ellcrys before it’s too late.”

“Let him out and then we can find out what he knows before we move on.  Allanon, please be patient, we will all complete our missions,” Ryllae added the last part as she turned to look at him, her blue eyes staring into his deep browns.

Allanon nodded as she moved forward to let the prisoner out.  The boy collapsed to the ground once he was free and began sobbing, “I tried to warn them all that the demons were coming but no one would listen to me.”

Amberle got down on the floor next to the young man, “Do you have a name?” she asked, “Why did the people here lock you up like this?”

“My name is Bandon and my parents locked me up,” he replied, shaking but gaining control, “I need food.”

“We will feed you,” Amberle insisted as she helped him up to a table nearby and got him a small snack, “We will take you back to Arborlon with us.  You’ll be safe there.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Ryllae asked looking at the boy.

Allanon pulled Will, Ryllae and Amberle to the side, “I cannot get a read on his thoughts which means he is either hiding magic or doesn’t know he has it.  I believe it to be too risky.”

“I agree,” Will added, “If he was chained up and survived an attack that killed everyone.  Who knows what might be going on.”

Ryllae looked at Amberle, “I have to side with them, Sister.  We don’t know enough to make a risk like bringing him into the kingdom.”

“I’m not leaving him here with his dead family,” Amberle replied to all of their concerns, “We are taking him and that is final.”

She walked away from their meeting and grabbed Bandon’s hand, “You are coming with us and you will be safe.”


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:  The chapter will more toward an ‘M’ rating for a brief section.  Just wanted to give fair warning.

They arrived back at the palace and Amberle was immediately summoned to the council for her crime of abandoning her post.  Allanon raced away to the guards to inform them that there is a mole somewhere within the kingdom. 

Ryllae and Will followed Amberle toward her council meeting until they could go no farther.  

“It’ll all go alright,” Ryllae reassured her sister as she grabbed her in a hug.

“I’ll see you both when I am finished,” she said, feigning a smile as if she wasn’t worried.

Will stepped forward, “I won’t be here.  I told Allanon I’d help get you back here and now that we’ve done that, I have to go home.  It was an honor.”

“Will Ohmsford, thank you for your service,” Amberle said as she embraced him in a hug, “I hope our paths will allow us to cross again someday.”

“Me too, Princess,” he said as they let go, the tension between them easily read.

Ryllae stepped forward, “I will walk him out,” she said as she led Will toward the exit, “We will load you up with supplies before you begin your journey but know that we are stronger together and you are still a target.”

Will was about to ask what she meant but Bandon stepped into their path, “Will, you can’t go.  Amberle is not safe without you,” he said, panicked.

“I got her back here,” Will replied, “She’s good now.”

Bandon shook his head, his hands shaking, “The worst is yet to come.  You have only faced the smallest of the Dagda Mor’s army. If you don’t stay with her, she will die.”

“Bandon, you should go rest,” Ryllae intervened, “I will speak with Will ok?”

Bandon shook his head but walked away causing Ryllae to look at Will, “Stay just for the night so I can figure out how important you really are to this mission.  Please. I’m sure you could use a single night of good rest after our journey,” she pleaded.

Will began to shake his head but then nodded, “One night and then tomorrow morning, I am out of here.  Understand?”

“Absolutely,” Ryllae agreed, “Catania will show you a room but you must excuse me while I go find Allanon.  Will you be alright?” she asked as Catania appeared at their side.

Will waved her of as he followed Catania and left Ryllae to find Allanon and complete their destiny.

  
  


Ryllae went back to the doors outside of the council meeting to wait on Allanon to come out.  She knew he would begin the proceedings with a testimony to Amberle’s behavior. She pulled herself onto the windowsill and leaned her head against the wall as the sun shone against her back above her corset top.  She was comfortable and at peace.

The doors opened after awhile and Allanon emerged, immediately surprised to see her, “Have you been waiting for me out here?” he asked as he walked up to the window, placing his hands gently on her knees.

Ryllae nodded as she looked at him tenderly, “We must go complete our destiny before we get swept up into anything else.  Do you have any preference on the location or will my room be ok?” she asked, suddenly growing nervous and looking away.

Allanon reached one of his hands up from her knee and used it to pull her face back to look at his, “Your room will be just fine.  Are you absolutely sure you want to do this? The pain will not subside immediately. It will linger until you are with child.”

“I can handle any amount of pain as long as you’re close by,” she replied as she leaned forward and grasped his face in her hands before closing the gap between them and placing her lips to his.  

His body reacted much stronger then he’d expected as he immediately found himself consumed with his need for her.  He scooped her into his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist and carried her to her room where he laid her down on her bed and lowered himself on top of her.

“How do I take all of the off of you?” she asked breathlessly as she began to undo her top.

Allanon laughed against her face before he began to pull of the layers of his Druid clothing until they were both shirtless in just their pants, their skin rubbing against each other’s as their lips continued to play.

Ryllae reached her hand down to his pants and rubbed the bulge resting there, “Do we only get to do this once?” she whispered against his mouth as she gasped for air from the anticipation.

Allanon shook his head, “You are my soul mate now, my dear Ryllae.  We can do this as often or not often as you want.”

Ryllae smiled against him as she began undoing his pants and lowering them to his feet while he moved his hands to hers, mimicking her actions, “Good,” she finally said, “Because this is unlike anything I’ve ever experienced,” she revealed as she ran her hands around his neck and ran them across his markings, pulling him closer so he could slide himself into her.  

He obliged her wished causing her to gasp as he entered her and began moving slowly, back and forth.  Ryllae moved her hips up and down from the bed to match his motions, rubbing herself against him as she did so, panting heavier with each and every motion.  

“Is this alright?” he asked as he stopped kissing her for a moment to look down into her eyes, his own deep brown eyes showing how much affection he felt for her.

Ryllae nodded as she began moving her hips faster, hoping he’d do the same.  “I don’t want you to ever leave me side,” she confessed as their movements took her and she screamed out his name as her hips arched toward him, she grabbed him from inside as she came.  

Allanon felt the tight grip as he moved and his body jerked as he joined her, breathing heavily as he began to come down.  Finally, they both caught their breath and he rolled next to her.

“Stay on your back,” he instructed as he finally could speak again.

Ryllae did as she was told but she wasn’t sure she could move even if she’d wanted to, “What do those markings mean?” she asked, changing the subject as she turned only her head to look at him.

Allanon reached his hand up and grazed her cheek, “They are a symbol of my life signs.  As I age or use my powers, they will begin to disappear. As I get closer to death, my marking will go one by one, sometimes more then one at a time depending on what level of magic I am using.”

Ryllae hadn’t expected such a deep answer as she swallowed and reached out to run her finger across his bare chest, “I hope to never see any of them fade away.  That was more then I could have ever dreamed of. We can try again and again, if necessary,” she added, changing to a lighter subject matter.

Allanon smiled, small but at least something, “We can only do what time permits us to do.  I would not be opposed either, though.”

“We can always find time,” she replied, “I like when you called me your dear Ryllae.  It felt right, somehow.”

Allanon smiled more broadly at her revelation, “You are my dear Ryllae, as long as I live, I am yours,” he said as he began to get up.

“Leaving already?” she asked, showing her pouty lip to him.

“Unfortunately, we have much to attend to but you must lie like that awhile longer to ensure our best chances at success,” he replied, “I will see you soon.”

Ryllae closed her eyes as she laid naked under her sheets and drifted into the first peaceful sleep she’d had since they day she and Amberle had been chosen.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Ryllae woke later on to find it was night and Allanon had not yet returned.  She got up and put on one of her dresses since she was within the kingdom’s walls and walked out of her room to find out how Amberle’s council session had gone and to find a way to get Will to stay.

Ryllae entered the dining hall and found Allanon, Will, Amberle and Eretria sitting at a table together.  She walked forward and joined them.

“How much did I miss when I fell asleep?” she asked as she sat down.

Allanon gave her a small smile as he looked back at the group he’d built.

Will spoke first, “Eretria broke into the palace to steal my elf stones again but we got her.  She is going to come with us because she keeps crossing our path and Allanon believes that means she is to be a piece of the greater puzzle.  Amberle has to take a seed from the Ellcrys to the Safehold and bath it in the Bloodfire to save the tree and we are going with her.”

“A new mission,” Ryllae replied, “Exciting.  Why does it have to be Amberle?”

Amberle looked at her sister, “It has to be one of the chosen and we are the only two left.  It can’t be you though because you have another destiny to fulfill. You and Allanon are staying here to make sure the spy within these walls doesn’t stop us from succeeding and to defend the kingdom in case the demons come before we return.”

“I’m going with you, Amberle,” Ryllae protested, “You can’t take this girl you don’t even know that you can trust when I can be with you.  I am the best swordsman in the kingdom. You need me by your side.”

Allanon began to speak by Amberle took over, “Your skills are exactly why you’re needed here.  The kingdom will fall if I fail and you aren’t here to be our last line of defense. You are my insurance policy,” she revealed.

Ryllae shook her head, “I don’t like this but I would never go against my orders.  When do you leave?”

“Right now before the spy can hear of our plan,” Will replied.

“Please be safe, my Sister,” Ryllae said as she looked at Amberle and reached out her hands to hold her sister’s, “Remember, I can’t fulfill my destiny without you,” she directed her attention at Eretria and Will, “Please, bring her home safely.”

“We will do our very best,” Will replied.

“I will too,” Eretria added, “I know I don’t have the best track record but I want to be free of the life I am a slave to and this is the only way.”

The trio got up and left, leaving Allanon and Ryllae alone, “What are we supposed to do now?” she asked as she did her best to hold her tears back.  They were trying to be discreet and her losing it over Amberle’s departure would give it all away. 

“We are going to ready the troops here for the coming war,” Allanon replied grabbing her shaking hands, “I have to train Bandon to use his magic because he has had many visions since arriving here but you will be training anyone who wants to fight, how to.  Even if they make it there and back, the war will still come and we must protect the Ellcrys until Amberle can put the new seed in it. Can you handle this?” he asked, noting her emotional state.

Ryllae nodded, “Of course I can.  I’m a soldier and a Chosen one. I just expected to go with her.  But I will handle things here for her as she asked. I’ll begin recruiting fighters at first light.  Do you believe Bandon will be receptive to your training? His trust issues may be too deep to get through,” she admitted.

Allanon nodded, “You are quite right about that but I have to try because in a war like this, his aid could be all the difference but if the darkness reaches him before I can, then it’ll be a win for the other side.”

“The darkness may have an easier time getting to him then you, Allanon,” she revealed, “He was chained up and muzzled, how can he ever trust you?  I’m not doubting you but I do have doubts in him,” she shook her head, “Will you come with me to begin warming up for training. A match against you will get me more then ready,” she smiled.

Allanon shook his head, “I was thinking we’d get some sleep before the day begins tomorrow.  These next days will be challenging.”

Ryllae shook her head, “Normally, I would say yes but I have been asleep for awhile now and I cannot imagine trying to fall asleep now.  If you are too tired, I am sure Ander will practice with me. He’ll be training them with me. He’s second best,” she said the last part with a cocky smile.

Allanon smiled, he was amazed how her presence could lift some of the darkness and burden from his shoulders, “I would be happy to accompany you.  Lead the way.”

  
  


Ryllae stood from her seat and led him to the weapons store room where she pulled out her sword, “Will you be using yours or would you like one of ours?” she asked as she began twirling hers in her fingers.  

Allanon grinned, “I will use mine as well.  Are you ready?” he asked as he shook his to put it into it’s full setting.

“No magic,” she stated as she readied herself.

“You will face magic when the demons arrive,” he corrected her, “A little might prepare you even more.”

“Don’t waste it here,” he replied as she lunged forward with her sword.  Allanon easily blocked her shot as they began to dance back and forth across the hard marble floor, their swords clinging together again and again.

Ryllae found Allanon to be an excellent swordsman and would never say it to him but he was better then her.  She lunged again and each time, he blocked it easily. It seemed to come easily to him but she was having to work double time to prevent his attacks.

She paused as their blades clashed once again, “Allanon, are you reading my mind to know what I will do next?” she asked as the thought had occurred to her.

Allanon smiled coyly at her as he nodded, “That is a possibility in the upcoming battle we are going to fight.”

“That’s cheating in a training session and you’re going to wear me out before we can have another round of another activity we’re both good at,” she replied, shaking her head at what he’d done.

Allanon pulled back his sword, lowering it, “No war will ever be fought fair and I would much rather engage in the other activity you speak of, if you feel you’ve trained enough for the night.”

Ryllae shook her head as she threw her sword down and ran forward, jumping into Allanon’s arms, wrapping her legs around his waist.  He moved forward once he had her and thrusted her against wall. She was still in his arms and he attacked her lips with his own. 

“This is better,” she giggled before resuming the kiss and running her hands through his hair. 


	9. Chapter 9

Three weeks pass with intense training and reports that the demon army is getting closer and closer with each passing day.  

Allanon had failed with Bandon and he had joined the Dagda Mor.  Ryllae would never forget the look on Allanon’s face when he returned from that mission.  The defeat and disappointment could be sensed a mile away. 

“Ander,” Ryllae said as she entered the throne room, the King in a strategy meeting, “The demon army is less then a day away.  We need to disburse the army around the perimeter to hold them off. Thanks to Bandon, the Dagda Mor is with them, leading them straight to the Ellcrys.”

“Thank you, Ryllae,” Ander replied, “I will speak with the King when he gets out but your suggestion is the only thing that makes sense.  Our goal is to protect the Ellcrys at all costs or the Four Lands will be doomed.”

Ryllae nodded, “I will go begin readying my soldiers for the battle.  Give the order and I will march them down to the front lines.”

Ander shook his head, “You will not be on the front lines, Princess.  Allanon has informed me that you need to go to our healer and see if your efforts have been successful.  Regardless of those results, you are an heir to the throne and you need to stay back here and only fight when absolutely necessary,” he explained.

“Those soldiers have trained under me for almost a month now,” Ryllae challenged, “They need me when they fight the real thing.  Ander, I respect your decision and I will do as I’m told but I don’t believe that is the best use of my talents.”

“I understand but we cannot risk you on the front lines,” he replied, “You will be in the last line of defense, guarding the Ellcrys.  You are the only one who can handle them if they get past everyone else.”

“Yes sir,” Ryllae replied, disappointed, “I will go to the healer, now.  Is Allanon around?”

“He is in the meeting,” Ander replied, “I will send him to you when he is done.”

She nodded as she exited the throne room and went to the healer.  He was expecting her.

“Ryllae, let’s see if you are with child,” he said as he gestured for her to take a seat.

“I honestly hope I’m not yet because we are going to fight in a war in the next day,” she replied, looking down at the floor.

“All things happen when they are supposed to,” he replied as he handed her a vial of liquid, “Drink this.  If you can keep it down you are not pregnant but if you become ill, you are.”

Ryllae scrunched her face at the method for this but she took a deep breath before she drank the potion.  As she finished emptying its contents into her throat, she immediately felt it coming back. She leaned over to the floor and threw up the same thing she’d just drank.  

“Congratulations!” the healer said, excitedly, “Allanon will be so pleased.  Now, a quick blood draw to confirm your results.”

“If you can draw my blood,” Ryllae began as she finally gathered herself, “then why did I have to drink that?”

“We just like to be extra sure with these types of things,” he replied as he drew a vial of her blood and held it over some kind of chemical flame.  She watched her blood turn blue.

“You are definitely with child,” he decided as he turned to look at her, “You will need to see me once a month to make sure everything is on track.  Other then that, you’re free to go for now. Also, you are still able to fight without concern. That baby is more protected inside you then the best made armor in the Four Lands.”

“Thanks,” Ryllae said as she began to walk out of his office only to run into Allanon, who was on his way.

“Did I miss the testing?” he asked as he reached her, unable to read her face and not wanting to spoil the moment by reading her thoughts.

Ryllae nodded, “I just got finished,” she began as she looked at his eyes, dancing with anticipation at her results, “I’m pregnant.  You did well. And now, I must go ready my troops to go to the front lines while I begin holding my post outside the temple of the Ellcrys,” she revealed a lot of information in one mouthful.

Allanon embraced her, “I can’t believe how successful we were.  How are you feeling?”

“I’d be better if that healer hadn’t made me throw up to do a test but I’m good,” she replied, “Sorry, I want to be in a celebration mood for you but things are just not in a place for that now.”

Allanon pulled back and looked down at her, grabbing her hands in his own, “My dear Ryllae, you cannot fight now.  You have to sit out the battle because this child might be our only chance. If you lose it, I cannot guarantee you can conceive again,” he revealed.

She reached up and touched his face as she escaped his grip, “Allanon, you know I need to defend the Ellcrys until Amberle gets back.  There’s a chance the demons won’t even make it to me but I’m the last best chance if they get through everyone else. This isn’t a discussion,” she said firmly.

“I cannot talk sense into you so after I help the front lines for a time then I will come to you and hold down the Ellcrys by your side,” he proposed, “Is that acceptable?”

Ryllae shook her head as she smiled, “I wouldn’t want to fight by anyone else’s side then yours.  I wish we could go have some alone time right now but I have a lot to do,” she revealed as she got on her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss before she began to race away.

“My dear Ryllae!” he shouted after her.  She turned to see a large smile on his lips, “Meet me in the temple tonight.”  She nodded before she continued racing to the weapons stock and her people. 

  
  


After spending the day giving out any last tips she could for her troops, Ryllae left them and headed to the Temple of the Ellcrys where she walked in to see Allanon sitting on the stairs in front of the tree waiting on her.

“So, why did you want to see me here tonight?” she asked as she walked to him and sat down upon his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Allanon looked up at the tree, “The Ellcrys began our story and I felt like this is the place where we should be on the eve of possibly the last battle of the Four Lands.”

Ryllae put her finger to his lips, “Don’t think like that.  Amberle will make it back in time, I can feel it.” She then leaned down and placed her lips to his.  

His body responsively leaned up toward hers as he kissed back, running his hands around her body.  “This probably isn’t the place for us to do this,” he whispered as he pulled back for a moment.

“What better place then the location where you told me my fate?  The Ellcrys is a part of our love story. Don’t be afraid,” she said as she pushed him back onto the stairs and began kissing his neck as she undid his top robes so she could give his chest the same attention as his neck and lips.  She could feel him against her leg and knew he was ready for this. 

“My only request is that we move to the floor,” Allanon said as she made her way down his stomach with her trail of kisses, “These stairs are not going to work,” he whispered as his flesh reacted the same intense way to each movement she made.

Ryllae lifted her head and stood only to walk over to one of the plant holders where she stripped and then sat on the edge of it, looking at Allanon, “Are you coming?”


	10. Chapter 10

The following morning, Allanon woke next to Ryllae on the floor of the Ellcrys’ temple.  He kissed her forehead to wake her up.

“Good morning,” she said with a groggy half smile.

“Morning to you,” he replied, “We need to get ready for the battle.  I won’t be seeing you again until I rejoin you outside of the temple and I will be here as soon as I can.  Please be safe and don’t do anything rash,” he requested as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips before reaching his hand down to her stomach, “Protect our future.”

“I will,” she said back as she put her hand on top of his, “I’ll be waiting here for you and I will only fight what comes.  I promise not to go looking for danger.”

“Thank you,” he said as he kissed her once more and then stood and left the temple.  

Ryllae already had everything she needed so she gathered her things and moved outside the temple to wait.  She sat down on the ground and tuned her ears to listen for anything that could mean the danger was coming her way.

 

Ryllae sat in silence for the entire day until night fell but once the darkness came, the fight came too.  The army began joining her on the hill of the temple.

“Some of you need to go inside and guard the doors from there,” Ryllae ordered, “If they come, we need to do everything we can to defend it until Amberle arrives.”

The crew nodded as they set up but it wasn’t moments later when the entire demon army came storming the hill.  Ryllae readied her sword and began fighting them off one by one. Each demon weakened her more as she was one of the few in this battle.  She hoped the low numbers didn’t mean that most of the army was gone. 

A different demon appeared at the top of the hill and Ryllae knew it was the Dagda Mor and she also knew she had to everything to keep him from getting inside the doors.  She rushed forward with her sword but the Dagda Mor raised his staff and hit her with a ray of red magic sending her backwards onto the dirt. She took a deep breath after hitting the ground and got back up to run again.  It didn’t matter how many times it hit her as long as she kept him out.

As he hit her again with another burst of magic, Allanon, Amberle and Will appeared at the top of the hill.  

“Open the doors!” Allanon yelled as he fought his way through the army of demons.  

Ryllae stopped for a moment to watch him fight and as she did, the Dagda Mor saw Amberle and refocused his attentions.  He went straight for them but Allanon beat him to the moment and gave them time to get inside. 

Allanon fought against it with his own magic but Ryllae was horrified to see how easily the Dagda Mor threw Allanon around.  She took a deep breath and raced around the back and got in one hit with her sword on him before he reared back and hit her in the stomach with his arm, sending her back to the ground again.  

As she gathered herself and stood back up to watch Allanon continue to try to fight this monster, she felt a gush from between her legs and she closed her eyes as she reached down to see what it was.  When she brought her hand back to her eyes, she saw it was blood. 

All she had left was Allanon and she wasn’t going to let that creature kill him as she lunged again and continued to attack each time Allanon landed on the ground.  

She followed their battle into the temple and saw Will holding it back from Amberle with his stones.  She watched Amberle run to the tree but she didn’t know what was going on as she saw Will weakening and Allanon on the floor.

As she was about to try and strike again, Allanon rose from the ground and extended his sword to swiftly behead the monster.  Ryllae leaned back as she saw it’s head hit the ground and as it did, it turned to dust. 

Ryllae looked up and the tree began to bloom again but she didn’t see Amberle anywhere.  Allanon rushed to her as she looked around.

“Allanon, are you alright?” she asked first.

Allanon nodded as he began to look at her, “What about you?  You should not have gone after him. That was a risk you were not to take.”

Ryllae closed her eyes, as she reached up and grabbed his upper arm, “I had to fight him before he could get in but I lost the baby in the war.  I’m so sorry, Allanon. I can only hope we’ll get another chance,” she said as she looked down.

Allanon grabbed her in his arms, hugging her tightly to him.  When he finally let go, she had the courage to ask, “Where’s Amberle?”

“She is the Ellcrys now,” he answered, “She was the seed that had to be purified.”

“My sister is gone?” Ryllae asked, the tears stinging her eyes before she could register that she was even crying.

“I’m so sorry but her sacrifice saved all of us,” he said as he hugged her tightly to his chest once more, “Let’s get you some sleep and a clean set of clothes.  You’ll feel better after you’ve slept. I promise.”

“I don’t know that I’ll ever feel completely myself ever again,” she replied softly, “Amberle was more then a sister to me.  We were so close. I don’t know how to live in a world that she isn’t a part of.”

Allanon scooped her into his arms, “I know you don’t believe it now but someday you will be ok.  I’m taking you to bed for now but we have another journey ahead of us. One that concerns me almost more then what we just faced,” he revealed.

“Don’t tell me now, Allanon,” she pleaded, “I can’t take anymore right now.”  She grew quiet for a moment before she tightened her grip around his neck, “Allanon?” she said.

“Yes, my Princess?” he replied, ignoring his own wounds and pains to hold her securely in his arms.

“I am glad I still have you,” she whispered, “I love you.”

Allanon closed his eyes for a moment as he thought about how he was slowly dying and he would leave her too but that wasn’t a conversation for this moment either so he told her the only truth he could, “I love you too, my dear Ryllae.  Now sleep,” he said as he laid her down.


	11. Chapter 11

One year later…

 

“Allanon, why does Bandon believe bringing back the Warlock Lord is a good idea?” Ryllae asked as they trekked through the snow.

“He is under the influence of his blade and it is guiding him,” he replied, “He believes he’s been chosen but he is being manipulated.  We’ve been on this search for almost a year and you just now want to know why?”

“I just wanted to be by your side,” she revealed, “That sounds crazy but even after all of our failure at conceiving, I still have pain when we’re not close to each other.  But, I thought the Warlock Lord was destroyed?”

“I was foolish to keep his remains and not destroy them,” he admitted, “And, we are not failures, it's just a timing issue, we’ll succeed again someday.”

“I sure hope you’re right but for now, we focus on this,” she replied, “What does Bandon need in order to bring back this big bad?”

“The Warlock Lord is more then just a big bad, my Love,” he answered, “But, if you must know, he needs the blade, the heart and the skull.”

“He has the blade already, which piece is up here in the mountains?” she asked.

“The heart,” he stated, “The skull can’t be gotten without a Druid and a Shannara but he doesn’t know that yet.”

“So, we’ll need to get to Will before he does?” she asked, letting a small smile out since she hadn’t seen Will since he left Arborlon after Amberle’s sacrifice and she didn’t even know if Eretria was alive.

“If he succeeds then yes but we need to pay a visit to the King of Arborlon first because he must know what is at stake because of my failure to end this thirty years ago.”

They stopped talking as they continued across the snowy mountains until they reached a castle in the shape of a skull.

“I don’t think it would be a bad guess to assume they’re in there,” Ryllae said with a small smile.

Allanon smiled back at her, he was so grateful to have her by his side, “You are going to stay out here while I go in and stop this before it goes any further.”

“Wouldn’t it be better to have two against his people?” she asked.

Allanon shook his head as he kissed the top of her head, “They have magic and you can’t fight that with a sword.  Wait outside under cover and I’ll rejoin you.”

Ryllae sighed but agreed as she made her way to a covered area to await his return.  As she sat in the snow, she began to feel strange. Suddenly, she felt herself lay back against the snow as the sky disappeared and she found herself standing on a beach.

_ “Ryllae, my dear sister,” Amberle appeared and greeted her, “I have missed you so much.” _

_ “Amberle?” Ryllae replied, “How can I be on a beach with you?  I’m on a snowy mountain and you’re gone,” she finished as she felt tears begin to come again as they did everytime she thought of Amberle.   _

_ “I am always with you,” she replied, “You are one of the chosen and I am the Ellcrys now.  We are forever linked but I don’t have much time so I have to give you my message.” _

_ “Message?” Ryllae asked, “What the hell is going on?” _

_ “My sister,” she began, “Allanon is dying.  His magic is leaving him and his age will begin to show.  He doesn’t want to tell you because he knows that you believe he is all you have in this world.  It is time for you to fulfill your destiny with him before it is too late.” _

_ “I’ve been trying and nothing is working,” Ryllae replied, trying not to think about what she’d said about Allanon, “We lost our one chance a year ago.” _

_ “No, you just weren’t in the right time,” Amberle replied, “I have to send you back now but when it is time, you will know.  Don’t miss your chance because there will not be another one. He has an heir but yours is the chosen one.” _

_ Before Ryllae could ask her anything else,  _ her eyes opened and she was back in the snow.  She could hear a fight raging inside but she was in no place to fight which would make Allanon happy.  She waited as she was told and tried not to dwell on the insane experience she’d just had. 

  
  


“Ryllae,” Allanon said as he came from below the mountain to where she was hidden after smoke demons had raced into the sky, “We must get back to Arborlon to speak with King Ander.  Things are now worse then I’d feared. We didn’t get here in time,” he explained but her face was still glazed over from her vision, “Are you alright?”

Ryllae looked at him, all of his facial features for any sign of what Amberle had said but at this moment, he was still the same.  She shook it off, “I’m good. I just got worried when I heard the fighting break out but I did as I as told.”

“And you will be rewarded for that.  Come,” he ordered as he pulled her along to his horse and got them both on and raced back to a beach near Arborlon where Ander would meet them.

 

They reached the cave where Allanon started a fire and sat down, gesturing for Ryllae to join him.

“How long do we have until Ander arrives?” she asked as she rain her hand over his thigh.

“Not enough for what you have in mind, my Dear,” he replied, “I’m not up to it right now either because of my battle with Bandon.  He has grown much stronger,” he confessed.

“I’m happy to just be next to you,” she replied, “Is it possible for you to weaker over time?” she asked, poking at the information Amberle gave her without being direct.

Allanon nodded, “Even a Druid’s life must end at some point and as that time nears, the powers will lessen until they are almost a mortal man,” he explained.

His words caused her to shiver which made Allanon tighten his grip around her.  She wanted to say more but Ander walked into the cave. “You two can just come to the palace,” he began.

“There are spies everywhere with General Riga’s war on magic.  This is safer,” Allanon replied, “Have you had any luck getting allies in this war?”

“No, no one believe it is their fight.  I have a meeting with the Human’s Queen but that is my only hope right now,” he answered.

“Don’t the other races know Riga will come after them once he has all of the Elves for himself?” Ryllae asked, shocked by the behavior of the Four Lands.

“Many sympathize with his cause and believe if magic weren’t around, we’d all be much safer,” Ander replied, “Will you to accompany to my meeting with Queen Tamlin?”

Allanon nodded, “Of course.  You must be careful when negotiating with her because she always has another purpose.  We will ride in the morning at first light,” he finished.

“I will see you both then.  Thank you,” Ander said as he left.

“Let’s get some sleep,” Ryllae suggested as she looked at Allanon, constantly looking for a sign that what Amberle said was true.  She didn’t want to believe it but Allanon said it happened and when they first met, he said his time was coming to an end. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his waist.  

“I like this side of you,” he noted as she held tightly to her, as well.


	12. Chapter 12

The following morning, they rode to Queen Tamlin’s palace and began negotiations for aid.  When they arrived, they were greeted by the Queen and her daughter, Lyria. 

“You all must be tired from your travels,” the Queen began, “Go and get some rest.  I have prepared a feast in your honor tonight.”

“Thank you,” Ander replied as the group followed one of the Queen’s men to their rooms.  

When they showed Allanon his, Ryllae followed him, “I don’t need a room of my own, thank you,” she said politely before she shut their door and looked at Allanon, “So, why did we come along?  Does the Queen respect you?”

Allanon shook his head, “She’s very good at making you believe what she wants you to believe however, I don’t always know what she is thinking.  She has a necklace that senses magic and it can help her repel me from entering her thoughts which would have been the only use I could see on this mission.  I go where King Ander requests,” he finished.

“How did she get a necklace like that?” Ryllae asked, her voice curious, “This Kingdom was completely untouched by the wars.”

“Some have said that she made a deal with the Warlock Lord giving him her husband to save the rest of her Kingdom and he gave her that,” he replied, “Are you alright?  You’ve been acting strangely since we were on the mountain,” he changed the subject.

Ryllae nodded and then lied, “Of course, I was just worried about you and I haven’t been able to give you the heir you require so everytime you’re in danger, I’m worried I will fail you.  Don’t worry about me,” she said as she moved to sit on the bed, looking up into his eyes.

Allanon grinned as he stood over her, pulling her up to him and kissing her.  Ryllae didn’t feel what Amberle had told her she’d feel but her fear of losing him made her want to be with him as often as possible.  

“Let’s make a memory,” she whispered as she turned him and pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

  
  


Later on that night, at the feast, Ryllae was enjoying a glass of champagne when she saw a familiar face in the crowd.

She moved forward until she reached the girl, “Eretria?  What are you doing here? Will searched for you for months.”

Eretria turned to face her, “I just found out.  I had moved on to a different life but Amberle spoke to me and I need to find him.  Is Allanon here with you? He can find Will easily. Is Amberle here too?” she asked causing Ryllae’s face to drop.

Finally she looked back up at Eretria, “Amberle is gone.  She became the Ellcrys to save us all but your vision troubles me.  She came to me too.”

“She’s gone?” she replied, her face beginning to look like she would break down.

Ryllae wrapped her arm around Eretria and guided her back to her room to sit her down, “Let it all out.  We’ve all had a year and we are still devastated. I can’t imagine learning this news for the first time again,” Ryllae said as she sat next to her friend as they began to cry together.

Shortly after they’d gone in, Allanon appeared in the room and was concerned when he saw their faces, “I just told Eretria about Amberle.  She had a vision and she needs our help to find Will.”

“What did Amberle say to you?” Allanon asked.

“She said Will was in danger and a darkness was coming,” Eretria replied, “Do you know where he is?”

Allanon nodded, “He uses the stones every night so my trace on him is very strong.  We must go now.”

Allanon grabbed Ryllae’s hand and Eretria followed them to the stables but on their way to the exit, Lyria appeared and the tension between she and Eretria could be cut with a knife.  “Do you need a minute?” Ryllae asked.

Eretria nodded as she walked over to Lyria.  Allanon sighed deeply, “Make sure she isn’t long,” he instructed as he walked away.  Ryllae waited on Eretria for a few moments before she rejoined her and they finished their journey to the stables.

When they arrived, they heard a struggle and moved to the side of a wall to look on.  Riga had appeared and he was taking Allanon away on the back of a horse. “I have to go help him,” Ryllae began to move forward but Eretria stopped her.

“You can’t take them all on,” she warned, “We need to find Will and then we can use their connection to lead us to Allanon.  Or, we can use a bounty hunter,” she changed her mind as she pulled out a bag of diamonds from her pocket. 

“Where did you get that?” Ryllae asked.

“The Queen paid me off to leave,” she replied, “Wait here while I get the help we’ll need.  Deal?”

“I heard where they are taking Allanon so we need to move quickly.  Magic users go into that place but never come out,” Ryllae added as Eretria nodded and disappeared.

Ryllae sat and awaited her return, her entire body filled with anxiety with worry for Allanon.  Her only hope was that they need he and Will and that would keep him alive. 


	13. Chapter 13

Eretria enlisted the help of a bounty hunter named Jax who led them to Shady Vale.  “If everyone is after him, why would he come back here to the most obvious place?” Eretria asked as they arrived outside a barn.

“Perhaps to save his uncle.  If he knew people were after him then he’d know they would use his uncle,” Ryllae thought outloud, “You go in, Jax and I will guard the perimeter.”

Jax sighed but agreed as Eretria appeared into the barn.  “Jax, do you know how to get us to Graymark?” she asked.

“Graymark?” Jax replied rhetorically, “Yes but I will not go there.  If someone you are looking for is in there you can bet that they are never coming out.”

“They want Will so if you take us we can use the bounty to get in the door and you can collect,” Ryllae replied, “Please,” she began but was interrupted as another girl appeared.  She was holding a sword in their direction.

“Who are you and what do you want?” she asked as she stood.  She was threatening but her appearance shouldn’t have been. She was young, her hair in two buns, some of it colored pink.  As soon as she stepped closer, Ryllae felt a connection to the girl, she couldn’t explain.

“We are here to help Will,” Ryllae explained.

“Speak for yourself,” Jax added as Will and Eretria emerged from the barn.

“Will!” Ryllae exclaimed as she stopped worrying about the girl and ran to embrace her friend, “It’s been too long!”

“Mareth, it’s ok,” Will said as he hugged Ryllae back, “They’re with me, well most of them.”

Mareth nodded as she withdrew her sword.  Ryllae stepped back, “We need to find Allanon.”

Will nodded, “I know.  Bandon took my uncle and said that I had to get Allanon and meet him in Paranor in three days.  We have to find him now.”

“He’s in Graymark,” Eretria replied, “Riga took him.  We were going to go there next after we got you. Jax knows the way.”

“Now you want to find Allanon because these people asked?” Mareth said, exasperatedly.

“I don’t want to find him, trust me,” Will replied, “But, it’s the only way to save Flick.  Jax, will you guide us?”

Jax nodded, “Your girl here had a plan that benefits me so let’s begin our journey.”

As they got on their horses, Ryllae looked a Mareth, “Why do you want to find Allanon?”

Mareth shook her head, “I don’t know you and it’s really none of your business.”

“You’ve been helping Will and I am with Allanon so you can trust me,” Ryllae replied, “My name is Ryllae Elessedil.  Eretria is the other girl and she played a large part in saving the Ellcrys a year ago.”

Mareth looked at her, her eyes concentrating hard on Ryllae’s.  Ryllae looked at her, “Do you have magic? If you need to read my thoughts to trust me, you have my permission.”

Mareth did so and then looked at her once more, “I am his daughter from Pyria.  He never knew about me but I need his help to control the magic inside of me,” she finally revealed.

“Amberle spoke of you in my vision,” Ryllae replied, “It’s very nice to meet you.  Pyria was my aunt.”

“Your aunt is my mother and a love of Allanon?” she replied, “How did he and you become a couple?”

“It’s a long story but I was chosen to bear him an heir,” she looked at Mareth’s questioning look, “Another heir.  I thought you would be enough but my destiny remains. Regardless, he and I fell in love during our time together and I will not let him by killed by that coward, Riga.”

“On that we are unified and I suppose we’re family too,” Mareth replied, “It’s nice to meet you.”

“I wish you could have met Amberle,” Ryllae replied, “She was Pyria’s favorite and a true pleasure to be around but who knows?  Perhaps, she’ll come to you in a vision,” she added.

  
  


The five arrived outside of Graymark and stopped their horses.  Will looked at Jax and Ryllae, “So, what’s the plan to get me inside?”

“We are going to use your ‘most wanted’ status to our advantage and let Jax bring you in,” Ryllae replied, “Jax is going to give the three of us detailed maps of how to get in and we’ll come rescue you and Allanon.  It’s a crazy plan but it’s the only one we have.”

Will nodded, “I don’t love it but it does have the best chance.  Eretria, do you have a lock pick?”

Eretria smiled, “Of course I do.  And, you’ll want to hide your elf stones somewhere no one would look,” she said, looking down causing Will to blush.

Mareth walked over to Eretria and Ryllae, “Are you sure this is our best plan?  I don’t see how we can get back out.”

“We don’t have any other option so it’s this or nothing,” Eretria replied, “Ryllae is a soldier, she didn’t mention it I’m sure, but she can form plans better then anyone.”

“Eretria gives me more credit then I deserve but I do believe this is our only way,” she replied as Jax handed them their map and grabbed Will to bring him to Riga.

“Are you sure you don’t want to join us in this fight?” Eretria asked Jax, “We could use your skills inside.”

“I don’t do causes,” Jax replied, “I only speak the language of gold.  See when I see you.”

The girls watched as Jax and Will disappeared and then made their move to enter from the tunnels on the opposite side.

“There will be guards,” Ryllae began, “Are you two ready for that?”  They nodded so Ryllae continued as they got closer to their target, “Eretria, use your throwing stars to get the first one and take them off guard, then we attack head on.  Got it?”

They moved forward until they were close enough for Eretria to make her move.  She threw her star and took out the first guard. As the remaining guards were gathering their bearings, the girls attacked head on.  Mareth and Ryllae each took one as they looked at the tunnel they were about to crawl through. 

Eretria began to go first but stopped as they heard another guard, “Halt!”  The man yelled but quickly fell to the ground as knife pierced him from behind.  As he fell, they saw Jax in his place.

“You came back?” Eretria asked as she stood back up.

“These people made it personal,” he replied, “Let’s go.”

They climbed into the tunnels and entered the fortress from below.  Once they were inside, they moved slowly to ensure they wouldn’t be seen.  “The cells are this way,” Jax began to go to their left. 

Mareth stopped in her tracks, “I can sense Allanon, he’s this way,” she stated, pointing to the right.

“The main room is that way,” Jax replied, “They wouldn’t have him there.”

Ryllae stepped in, “Jax and I will go to the cells.  Eretria, you go with Mareth and see what she senses. We can divide and conquer so we don’t lose time.”

Jax handed Eretria a map, “Follow this to cells after you’re done with your little field trip.”

They team split up and Ryllae followed Jax into the cells.  They looked for one with guards in front of it and found only one.  Jax stopped her, putting a fist up as a signal. He turned to her, “Let me take out the guard and then you go in.”

Ryllae nodded as she watched him move forward and swiftly take out the man.  Once the guard fell, Ryllae moved and opened the cell door to see Will and Allanon both chained up across from each other.

“What are you doing here?” Allanon asked, his face and upper body bloodied, “You should not have come after me.  This place is not safe.”

“Too bad you’re my destiny, I guess,” she replied as she motioned for Jax to free Will while she used the guards keys to get Allanon free of his chains.

“What is this?” she asked him as she got him down, supporting his weight as he could barely stand, “What did they do to you, my Love?”

“It keeps me from being able to use my magic,” he replied, “And, I will be alright.”

“Sorry, our plan didn’t go quite as we mapped it out to,” Will admitted once he was freed.

“Do they ever?” Ryllae laughed but her moment of triumph was cut short when Riga showed up at the door with his men.

“You put up a good fight,” Riga condescended as he smiled, “Too bad you can’t take down a fortress with four people, especially when your strongest member is incapacitated.”

Ryllae began backing up into, keeping herself in front of Allanon.  Just as Riga’s men began to move forward a burst of blue appeared behind them and sent the guards flying.

Mareth appeared behind them with Eretria, wiedling Allanon’s staff, “Impossible,” Allanon whispered.

“Come on!” Eretria shouted, “We have to move!”

Jax shook his head, “They have the tunnels blocked off now.  What’s our exit strategy?”

Will put his shirt back on as Ryllae helped Allanon with his.  “We go out the way we came in,” Will said boldly, “And we take out as many of these people as possible.”

The team moved forward to the main entrance.  Will and Allanon were behind being held up by Eretria and Ryllae.  Jax and Mareth moved forward to clear a path to the gate. Once most of the guards were down, Ryllae signaled for them to move forward.

“How are we going to open that gate?” Ryllae asked as she felt Allanon leave her arms and stand up, “Throw me the staff!” he shouted to Mareth.

Mareth did as she was asked and he pointed it at the gate and began opening it, “I can’t hold it for long.  You have to go!” he yelled.

Mareth saw more guards coming from the fortress and she raised a fire to give everyone more time.  Ryllae, Will, Eretria and Jax ran through the gate and then Mareth lowered her fire to join them. Allanon came through last as he flipped to throw his staff first.  They had no time to stop as they raced away to their horses to put as much distance between them and Graymark as possible. 

Ryllae got on her horse behind Allanon and as they moved forward, she noticed two of his markings on the back of had disappeared.  Her stomach dropped as she tried not to think about it.


	14. Chapter 14

They reached a small town where everyone took a moment to regroup.  Allanon was already giving orders as soon as they found food.

“Eretria, you must go back to Queen Tamlin and warn them that there is yet another traitor on the inside of Arborlon’s walls.  Ander will still be there and he must be told before Riga moves on them,” Allanon began. 

Jax nodded, “I’ll go with you most of the way but I have my own business to attend to.”  Eretria nodded at her words before Will began.

“Allanon, I told you what I need when I arrived in your cell,” Will began, “We are down to a day and a half or my uncle is dead.  You have to come with me.”

“I will,” Allanon replied, “But, I must say what you know I’m thinking.  This is a mistake. If you give Bandon everything he needs then we cannot stop him.  Surely, one life with worth so many?”

Will shook his head, “I am very aware of how you do things for the greater good but I am not losing another person I love for these causes.  I appreciate your warning but we leave in 15.”

Allanon nodded as Ryllae looked away, her own pain hidden as she knew Amberle was telling her the truth.  

Mareth moved forward, “I need to speak with you,” she addressed Allanon.

Allanon nodded and walked back outside with Mareth.  Ryllae sighed deeply at the information Allanon was about to receive.  

Allanon walked back in a few minutes later, his expression hard to read.  Ryllae walked up to him, “How are you? You were injured severely by Riga.”

“I will heal as I always do,” he replied, wrapping his arm around her waist, “The worst part was thinking I may never see you again,” he confessed.

Ryllae nodded, “I know but as always, we found each other again,” she changed the subject, “Mareth is your daughter.  Amberle told me you already had a child in a vision where she came to me,” she finally revealed.

“Eretria and you both had visions?  Things are worse then I feared,” Allanon began, “What did she tell you.  Did she give you a mission?”

Ryllae took a deep breath before she spoke, afraid to say what she knew to be true outloud.  But she needed to be honest with him, “She told me that you’re dying which is why I’ve been looking at you differently since the mountain.  She also told me we would have one more chance to conceive and I’d know when the moment came. She said Mareth was your heir but not the chosen one to carry the Druid line.”

“I am dying,” he confessed, “Amberle was not lying but for a Druid that process can take years.  I will not leave you as long as I have the strength to avoid it. I promise. Now, we need to journey to Paranor.”

Ryllae grabbed his hand and squeezed it as they joined Will and Mareth to begin their next journey.  They rode their horses to the outer walls of Paranor where they stopped.

“Only Will and I go in,” Allanon began, “It’s too dangerous for you two, especially you Mareth, your magic is too unpredictable.”

“You still don’t trust me?” she said, her tone filled with aggravation as she sighed and turned her horse around.

“I am going in because I will not wait outside,” Ryllae stood her ground.  Allanon sighed as he nodded and they moved forward on their journey. 

They entered the location and found Bandon holding a sword to Flick’s neck.  “I brought Allanon,” Will said, “Let Flick go.”

“You two need to get me the skull now.  Show it to me and I’ll let him go, Druid,” Bandon challenged.  

“I did what you asked,” Will began, “Give me Flick back.”

“I need an insurance policy that you don’t double cross me,” Bandon said as he slashed Flick’s cheek with the blade and sent him to Will.

“Why did you do that?” Ryllae asked.

“Oh, Druid, you brought your little girlfriend,” Bandon stated, “How sweet.  I poisoned him and only I can reverse it so let’s get me my skull, shall we?”

Allanon sighed deeply as he moved forward and began punching a code into the ancient words on a stone pillar, “You can have what you want but it is a mistake.”

The skull appeared on a stand within a small area in the room.  Bandon moved forward to grab the skull as it glitched. Ryllae looked to see Mareth behind another pillar, entering a similar pattern as Allanon raced forward to hold Bandon back in what was revealed to be an anti magic cell.

“Mareth, let Allanon out,” Ryllae said as she looked up at him.  Will got up too, “You can’t save my uncle from in there. Mareth we need to get him the skull to save Flick.”

“You need a Druid and a Shannara,” Allanon challenged as Ryllae watched.

Will stared daggers at Allanon, “You will sacrifice everyone for your greater good but you forgot that your daughter is out here with me so I have a Druid and a Shannara,” he turned to Mareth, “Please help me.”

Mareth looked at Allanon briefly before she followed Will to the first stop at unveiling the skull.  Will looked at Ryllae before he and Mareth realized the second step may kill them, “Take care of him.  I’ll be back. Don’t let him die,” he pleaded.

“Of course,” Ryllae said as she watched Will and Mareth place their hands within a large pillar and suddenly, they both disappeared.  

At the same moment, Ryllae felt a deep burn in her lower abdomen and it doubled her over.  Allanon was already at the cell’s edge when he saw her, “Ryllae! What is it?”

Ryllae took a moment to gather her bearings as the pain subsided slightly, “It’s our chance.  It looks like we aren’t going to fulfill our destiny,” she closed her eyes for a moment before she moved to Flick’s side to help him in any way she could while they awaited the return of Will and Mareth.  

  
  


As time passed, Ryllae walked to the cell’s edge and saw Allanon sitting on the floor, looking tired.  “Is this prison taking more of our time away?” she asked.

Allanon shook his head, “It is draining me of my magic but as long as I get out quickly enough, it’ll reverse itself.”

“I knew something was different about you,” Bandon began, “You are dying.”

Allanon looked away as Ryllae walked back to Flick, ignoring the pain radiating inside of her.  

As she tended to Flick in any way she could, Will and Mareth appeared back in the room, “Let Bandon out,” Will ordered as he raced to Flick’s side.

Allanon stood, “Mareth, don’t.”

“Mareth, you have to,” Ryllae began, “Let them both out.  Allanon will die if you leave him in there and I need him.”

Mareth let Bandon out first and he walked out to cure Flick where he and Will bickered about whether he would get the skull first or heal Flick.  

Bandon had his sword on Flick’s chest and he looked up at Will, “I love you Will,” he stated as he grabbed Bandon’s sword and pulled it into his chest.  

Will was shocked and overcome with grief as he dropped to his Uncle’s side, letting the skull fall to the ground as he did so.  Bandon began to grab the skull as Mareth let Allanon out. 

Allanon was ready as he extended his sword as the gate lifted and went straight for Bandon.  Mareth used her skills to turn one skull into hundreds across the floor to buy them time. 

Ryllae raised her own sword to help Allanon but the fight was between them.  Bandon used his magic to put a force around Ryllae so she couldn’t move. 

Allanon fought him but Bandon was stronger since Allanon’s magic hadn’t fully recuperated since getting out of the prison.  Bandon put Allanon on the ground with his blade as he scooped the skull into his arms and raced away, leaving them all incapacitated from the fight.


	15. Chapter 15

The team gathered themselves and took Flick outside to bury him.  Once they had his body underneath the rocks, Will said some words and Ryllae watched Mareth reach out to comfort him.  

Ryllae was about to lean on Allanon but as she reached for him, he fell to the ground in pain, “Allanon!” she screamed as she dropped by his side.

Will came over and looked at him, finding a slice on his upper arm, “The Warlock blade got him.  My stones will only make it worse. We need to get him to my village and hope Bandon isn’t the only one who can heal him.”

“Stay with me,” Ryllae pleaded as she and the rest of them got Allanon draped across a horse and begin the race back to the healers.  

“Will can they save him?” Ryllae asked as they got closer to the town.

“I hope so,” he replied.

They rode straight into the small village and Will began to yell, “We need a stretcher right now!”

Will’s mentor came out of the hut, “What has happened to him?” he asked as they worked as a team to get Allanon onto a table.

“He was struck with the blade of the Warlock Lord,” Ryllae stated as she moved to the side they weren’t evaluating and placed her hands on his arm.  “Can you help him?” she asked as she looked back up.

“I have never dealt with anything like this but I may have a way,” the healer replied as he disappeared and came back with a book, “This is the codex.  If there is any way to save him, it’s in here.”

Will grabbed it and handed it to Mareth, “If anyone can look through this and use it to save Allanon, it’s you.”

Mareth nodded as she opened the book and began looking through it, flipping page after page defeated.  

Finally after what felt like an eternity, she stumbled onto something that may work, “This can work,” she began as she stood back up and walked over to Will and Ryllae, “It says I can enter the dream state where he is and bring him back.”

“What’s the catch?” Ryllae asked, knowing from all her time with Allanon that all magic came with a price.

“If he dies while I’m in his mind, then I die too,” she replied, looking at Will.

Will shook his head, “You’re not doing that.  We can’t make that risk.”

Mareth inhaled deeply, “He is my father and I’m the only one who can do.  I’m willing to make that sacrifice. Let’s begin the process. Ryllae, carve this rune onto his chest, just above his heart,” she handed her a scalpel.  She then looked to Will as Ryllae got to work, “I need you to do the same for me on my palm as a mirror image.”

“I cannot let you do this,” Will protested again.

“Believe in me,” she replied, “I can do this.”

Ryllae interjected, “I’m almost ready over here.”

Will sighed as he did what Mareth asked.  Once he was done, Mareth walked to Allanon’s side and placed her hand onto the rune in his chest and began speaking the Druid language.  At first, nothing happened and suddenly Mareth fell into a deep sleep.

Will got her onto a bed and looked at Ryllae, “I guess all we can do now is wait.” 

Ryllae nodded as they took their places next to Allanon and Mareth, hoping to be the strength they’d need to pull through.  

As they sat, Eretria walked into the hutt, almost frowning as she saw Will over Mareth, holding her hands, “Will, I need to speak with you,” she said to get his attention.

Will turned at her voice and stood with a smile, hugging her, “You made it.  Did you warn them in time?” he asked.

Eretria led him outside so they could speak, “The Queen is most likely dead and Riga killed Ander.  Lyria ran away and she is in safe hands. The Four Lands are in chaos but that isn’t why I’m here. Amberle came to me again, she wants to speak with you.  I need you to come with me to the Ellcrys,” she explained causing Will to frown.

“That won’t work,” he replied, “I spoke to the tree many times for months and she never spoke back.”

Ryllae came out, “Guys, there are waking up,” she said quickly before returning to Allanon’s side as he woke in pain.  

“Allanon, what is it?” Ryllae gasped as she tried to comfort him with her touch, “What can I do?”

Suddenly Mareth began to complain that the back of her neck burned, “What is that?”

Will moved from Allanon over to Mareth and looked shocked, “Allanon, your rune is on her now.  What is going on?”

Allanon gathered his breathing and laid back on the table, “She was called as the next Druid.  I am fading as she grows stronger. What is our current progress?” he asked, changing the subject.

Eretria spoke next, “The Ellcrys spoke to me again.  She wants Will to come to her.”

“Will, you must go with her immediately,” Allanon looked to Will, “If it summoned you then the Warlock Lord must have already risen.”

“I already tried speaking to her and it didn’t work.  I don’t see what’s different now,” Will replied as Mareth looked on, sadness covering her face at the thought of him leaving.  Ryllae understood her pain as did Eretria. 

“This is different because she called out to you,” Allanon replied as he pulled on his clothing, “You must go now.”

Will sighed as he looked at Eretria, “Let me say goodbye.”  Eretria nodded as she went outside. Will took Mareth outside as well.

Allanon looked to Ryllae, “Our end is coming much quicker then I had expected.  I need your help. When Mareth comes back, you will accompany us to the field?”

“Of course,” she replied as she walked forward and wrapped her arms around him, “Allanon, I am still in pain.  After the field, we need to try one more time. Please, leave me a piece of you,” she let go and looked into his dark eyes.

Allanon nodded, “There is so much going on but I would never tell you no.  Come,” he said as he grasped her hand in his own, holding it tightly.


	16. Chapter 16

“Mareth!” Allanon called once Will rode off with Eretria, “Come with us.”

Mareth nodded as she followed Allanon and Ryllae into the field just outside the village.  Allanon stood in front of Mareth and passed her a Druid sword, “This is yours now and with it comes the responsibility of protecting the Four Lands.  Focus you energy on releasing the blade. Clear your mind,” he instructed. 

Ryllae watched as Mareth did what he asked and her sword came into its full being, “This is amazing,” she gasped.

“Ryllae will teach you how to yield the sword as a weapon,” Allanon began, “I will teach you how to handle the magical aspects of it all.  Ryllae is the best swordsman across the Four Lands. You are in good hands. I am going to go back and rest for a moment while she gets you started,” he finished as he walked away, placing a hand on Ryllae’s shoulder as he passed her and whispered, “Come to me when you are done.”

Ryllae moved forward, “Mareth, this isn’t going to be fun but what I can show you will save your life at first and later allow you to dominate any battle you’re in.  I’ve even taught your father a thing or two in the last two years,” she revealed as she raised her own sword, “We’ll start with deflection. Always protect yourself as your first priority.  If you are always trying to strike your opponent, they will take advantage and get you.”

Mareth nodded, “This a pretty cool way for us to bond.”  Ryllae smiled as she lunged forward and Mareth blocked her strike.  

Ryllae showed her many different methods of attack and all the different ways she could shield herself in an attack.  Ryllae noted that Mareth already had good skills and only needed to learn the defensive piece of the fight as she continued to show her.

“Now, you go after me and I’ll show you how all that I just showed you looks,” Ryllae instructed as Mareth moved forward with her sword in many different ways to break down Ryllae’s defense but she couldn’t.

“You really are good,” Mareth said as she stopped to catch her breath.

“If you can tire out your opponent, then you can always win,” Ryllae explained, “That’s enough for me today.  Practice your thrusts until your arm can no longer hold the sword. We’ll do this again tomorrow.”

  
  


Ryllae left Mareth and moved back toward the village where she found Allanon’s hutt.  She moved the curtain aside and walked in to find him asleep on his bed. As she moved closer and watched his body move with each breath he took, she was overcome with a feeling again but this time, it wasn’t pain but a need.  

She tapped him, “Allanon, wake up, Love,” she whispered as he began to open his eyes, “I feel very different suddenly.  I think this is what Amberle spoke of. This is our moment,” she revealed.

Allanon sat up and pulled her onto his lap.  She leaned down and began kissing him, her lips dancing with his as she ran her hands over his strong arms.  He pulled her closer to him as she moved against him in a way she never had. “I need you, Allanon,” she gasped as she let go of his mouth for only a moment. 

Allanon moved her only enough to rid them both of the their garments and then he pulled himself inside of her as she straddled him on the side of the bed.  The fulfillment was different then she’d ever felt as she pulled her body up and down on him, so slow that he was gasping from the feeling. As Ryllae came down on him with her next movement she gasped for air as she was overcome with a wave she’d never experienced before.  Allanon came with her at the same time as he flipped her over so that every bit of him would go into her. He took deep breaths as sweat dripped from his face. 

“That was different,” she said breathily from below his body.

Allanon nodded as he leaned down and stole a quick kiss from her lips, “It certainly was.  Shall we get some sleep now before we continue our training?”

Ryllae nodded as she scooted, careful to stay on her back, to the other side of the bed and quickly drifted to sleep.  Allanon laid by her side and fell into a sleep with her. As she slept, Ryllae felt something inside of her change. 


	17. Chapter 17

The following day, Allanon went with Mareth first in order to work on her magic and Ryllae knew when he returned, she was to go and continue her sword lessons.  

Ryllae still felt different as she sat and awaited Allanon’s return but she couldn’t figure it out yet.  As she sat awaiting his return, Riga and his men showed up at the village. Ryllae tried to run out and warn them but she was grabbed by one of Riga’s men, “What do you want?  You’re already too late. The Warlock Lord is back, Allanon has felt it,” she said as she struggled against the two men who’d grabbed her. 

 

Allanon walked into the town to see Riga sitting on a bench outside with Ryllae next to him in handcuffs, another chain around her neck, holding her tightly to him.  

“What are you here for now?  I will not give you the codex,” Allanon revealed as he moved in closer but one of Riga’s men stopped him with their sword.  

“You said that before and we couldn’t persuade you before but now I have your lover and your daughter so would you like to change you answer?” Riga said as he gestured for his soldiers to reveal Mareth being held by another set of soldiers.  

Allanon looked at the two women, “If I give you the book, will you let them go?” he asked.

Ryllae began to shake her head but Riga pulled the chain to stop her, “Of course,” Riga replied as Allanon disappeared into the medicine hutt and came back out with the book.

Riga took it in his hands and lit it on fire.  After he dropped it on the ground to burn, he looked at the guards holding Ryllae and gestured for her to be let go, “She is free because she is not magical but you and your daughter will burn together for your crimes,” he said to Allanon.

“You said you’d let Mareth go,” Allanon replied as he looked at Ryllae, grateful for her freedom.

“She must pay for her use of magic the same way you do,” Riga replied, as he spoke to a general and disappeared with most of his army.

The men left behind grabbed Allanon and tied him and Mareth to a stake as they prepared the ground around them for a fire.  

Ryllae protested and begged for their lives until Allanon shook his head at her, “Ryllae, live for us.  Don’t get yourself mixed up in our fate.”

“I’m already mixed up in your fate,” she said as she felt tears begin to drop down onto her cheeks.  

“Sh,” Allanon soothed, “It will be ok.”

Ryllae backed off and attempted to leave but a soldier stopped her, “You have to watch this to make sure you understand that you can never involve yourself in magic again.”

Ryllae stopped in her tracks as she turned and watched through her tear stained eyes as the men began the fire around the love of her life and her friend.  As the fire began to grow, Allanon and Mareth joined hands. 

Ryllae closed her eyes and wished that the fire would leave them and take out these soldiers instead.  She thought about it and began crying harder as she thought of her life without Allanon. 

Ryllae opened her eyes once more as she heard the men screaming and she saw the fire had turned back on them and Allanon and Mareth were fine.  Ryllae was shocked but she quickly moved to untie them so they could get out of there before reinforcements showed up.

Once they were loose and on their to the horses, Mareth looked at Allanon, “Did you do that?” she asked.

“I had assumed you had,” he replied, his face equally surprised. 

“Where are we running to?” Ryllae as they mounted their horses, not wanting to tell them what she’d wished for fear that she had actually done it.

“We need to get Will from Arborlon and take him to Graymark and finish the Warlock Lord before I run out of time,” Allanon replied as they began their ride into the darkness, “Ryllae, did you see anyone who could have changed the direction of the fire?”

Ryllae closed her eyes for just a moment before she spoke again, “No, I didn’t but I did close my eyes and wish that before it happened.  But, I don’t have magic so I don’t know how it could have happened.”

Allanon stopped his horse in his tracks and looked at Ryllae, “You did do it,” he began, Mareth joined up surprised by his words.

“How?” Ryllae asked, “If I had magic then I would have known long before now.”

Allanon shook his head, “It’s not your magic.  You’re pregnant,” he revealed as he moved his horse closer to hers so he could lay his hand on her abdomen, “The unborn child has powers and you are able to manifest the powers of protection and healing until you give birth.  This is very rare and only happens with the most precious of chosen unions.”

Ryllae looked at Mareth and Allanon, unable to find any words to describe how she felt about this news.  “We did it,” she finally uttered as she looked into Allanon’s eyes, “Now, let’s go get Will as you said.”

Mareth looked at Ryllae as they began to ride again, “You are very lucky.  Very few women who carry Druid children get the gift of powers.”

  
  


They rode to the border of Arborlon where Will and Eretria were already there, waiting.  

“How did you know we were coming?” Ryllae asked.

“The Ellcrys told us after I met with her.  She said to wait so that we could go to Graymark as 

team,” Will replied.

“Eretria, you’re coming to help to?” Ryllae asked, “We fare better with bigger numbers.  I wish we could get Jax on board.”

Eretria replied, “We aren’t sure of his status.  He was one of the taken in the Kingdom by Riga. If he finds out where we are somehow, he’ll come.”

“Thank you,” Allanon said to Eretria, “Will, have you accepted your truth?  It’s the only way you can face the Warlock Lord and win.”

“Yes,” Will replied, “I know now that Amberle is gone and I let her go.  The Sword of Shannara is whole again and I’m ready. We need to go while he is still at Graymark before he begins to try and conquer the world.”

“I agree,” Ryllae added as she turned her horse, “We have to ride fast.  I know Riga was headed back there after he came to your town,” she looked at Will, “So, if the Warlock Lord is there, I am sure he and all his soldiers are dead.”

Allanon nodded in agreement as he motioned for everyone to begin riding for Graymark.  He turned back once more to address their team, “The Warlock Lord has powers that none of you have ever faced and it’s best if those without magic stay back and only join in the fight if necessary or if any of Riga’s men are still around.  He can kill with a simple drawing in the ground. Does everyone understand?” he asked the team but looked directly at Ryllae.

She nodded along with everyone.  As they took off on their path, Ryllae rode her horse up next to Allanon, “I won’t put myself at risk again.  I understand the value of this pregnancy and the gift that it truly is. Don’t worry, ok?”

Allanon smiled at her reasoning and turned back to look ahead.  That’s when Ryllae saw his neck. His runes were almost all completely gone now.  


	18. Chapter 18

They reached Graymark for the second time in days and they dismounted and moved forward through the doors to see all of Riga’s men dead and Riga’s head on the ground in front of them.

“It looks like he didn’t fare well against the Warlock Lord,” Will stated as he looked around.  

“Get in formation and enter the building,” Allanon instructed as he and Will took the front with Eretria and Mareth moved behind them with Ryllae bringing up the end, until Jax ran in from behind them.  

“Wait for me,” he yelled as he took the spot next to Ryllae.

“How’d you get back?” Eretria asked as she looked at him.

Jax grinned, “One of the Queen’s men helped me escape and I had a hunch you’d be here.  Let’s go take down the bad guy.”

Allanon looked back, “Don’t go into this fight with arrogance,” he warned, “This foe is unlike anything you’ve ever faced.”

They entered the building and began walking forward until the came face to face with Bandon and the Warlock Lord, who looked like Allanon with different facial markings.  

“Why does he look like you?” Ryllae asked as she stopped with the rest of the group.

Allanon turned, “Bandon must have used my blood to call him back to the living after he stabbed me.  He took on my features because of that,” he answered before he addressed Bandon, “Is he everything you hoped he would be?”

Bandon’s face looked like he was sick with his actions but he lied, “Of course.  I am the right hand of the greatest magic wielder to walk this Earth. I can only grow from what he can teach me.”

“Do you want to end this the easy way or the hard way?” Will asked as they moved forward onto Bandon who was guarding the Warlock Lord protectively.

Bandon was about to speak when the Warlock Lord answered, “This should be quite a bit of fun.  Shall I take out the Shannara first?” he asked as he twisted his hand and Will went into the air, gasping for air.

Allanon used his staff to throw magic at the Lord and he dropped Will who took a moment to get his bearings.  Bandon lunged forward only to be stopped by Eretria, who yielded fire from her hand and shot it at him causing him to drop to the ground.  Mareth took advantage of his weakness to draw her sword and approach him.

“I will end you for what you’ve done to my family and Will’s,” she threatened as he stood and grabbed his own sword, thought it wasn’t the one he’d had.  

They began to fight and Ryllae watched them to be ready to jump in at her aid.

Meanwhile, Allanon and the Warlock Lord were locked in a battle of magic but Allanon’s was so weak, he wasn’t keeping up well.  The Warlock Lord laughed as he threw red light at Allanon, sending him to the ground. Ryllae rushed toward him but he held up his hand to stop her.  

Will jumped in with the sword of Shannara raised.  The Warlock Lord raised his own blade and moved forward to take him on head to head.  

Ryllae watched helplessly as her friends fought while she stood and did nothing because she had no magic to use.  Allanon drew his own sword and jumped in with Will to take on the Warlock Lord two to one. Allanon distracted Will by taking the focus of the strikes, “Remember what you have to do,” Allanon said as the Warlock Lord lunged forward and put his blade through Allanon’s abdomen.  While he was enjoying his victory, Will moved forward and pierced the Sword of Shannara straight through the Warlock Lord’s heart causing him to disintegrate into fire and ashes. 

Ryllae was finally able to run to Allanon as he laid bleeding on the ground, “You have to stop getting hurt like this,” she tried to joke as she looked over his wound.  

“This is the end of my journey, my Love,” he replied as she reached up and grasped her hand, holding it tightly.

“You can’t die,” Mareth said as she joined on his other side, on the ground, “I still have so much to learn from you.”

“I’m so sorry,” he stated.

Eretria and the others had Bandon tied up after the Lord fell and they watched Ryllae and Mareth with Allanon.  

Ryllae moved her hand over the wound and closed her eyes, wishing she could close it and give him his runes back so that he could grow old with her.  She kept her eyes closed and kept thinking her thoughts, tears dripping down onto Allanon as she did so.

The group watched as a blue light emerged from Ryllae’s hand and began to repair Allanon’s wound and more blue light appeared on the back of his neck.  They were shocked as they took in the sight. Allanon laid there attempting to say goodbye to the mortal world but finding with each breath, he grew stronger instead of weaker.

Ryllae opened her eyes and looked down at Allanon to see he’d been completely healed and looked as healthy as he had the first day they’d met at Arborlon, “How did that work?” she asked as she gasped, her sobs uncontrollable.

“Ryllae, you healed him with your new powers,” Mareth said as she reached across Allanon to hug her.  

Allanon sat up and pulled Ryllae to him, placing his lips to hers.  When he pulled back, he looked into her eyes, grasping her face in his hand, “That was supposed to be my end but somehow you and this child kept me here.  It would appear my mortal journey is not over as I had thought.”

“I told you I wouldn’t let you leave me,” Ryllae said as she moved forward and placed her lips back to his causing everyone to look away.

Mareth looked at Will while her Father was busy and decided to be bold, “Will, I really like you and I know your heart belongs to Amberle but if there is any of it left, I’d love to try for it,” she confessed.

Will leaned forward and kissed her, stopping Allanon in his tracks as he pulled away from Ryllae and looked up.

“Leave them alone,” Ryllae whispered, “Will deserves happiness and there is no one better out there for your daughter.”

Eretria interrupted the moment, “We should get back to Arborlon and figure out who will rule the Kingdom and I need to let Cogline know that Pyria can take her thrown in safety.”

Allanon stood and reached down to help Ryllae to her feet as well, “I agree.  Let’s go back. I could use a break,” he announced as he wrapped his arm around Ryllae, securely.  

 

The End….at least until hopefully a Season 3! (I have an idea that follows the books for a possible sequel) 


End file.
